Deck structures typically included a plurality of planks mounted on a plurality of joists to form a deck surface. A plurality of wooden planks were typically arranged in a parallel configuration and nailed directly to a frame of horizontally-spaced wooden joists. However, nailing through the top surface of the planks which form deck surface allowed moisture run-off to infiltrate the planks and joists thereby causing the planks and joists to decay. Moreover, nailing through the deck surface decreased the aesthetic appearance of the deck surface and created a safety hazard as the area surrounding the nail splintered and cracked. Further, the appearance and structural integrity of the deck was often further degraded due to errant hammer strikes impacting the deck surface.
In an attempt to improve deck structures, mounting brackets and fastening clips were used to secure the planks to the joists rather than nailing them together directly. Mounting brackets and fastening clips allowed the planks to be secured to the joists without nailing through the deck surface, thereby improving the appearance and safety of the deck structure. However, the prior art mounting brackets and fastening clips did not provide an optimal configuration for fastening the planks to the joists. For example, some of the prior art mounting brackets and fastening clips created holes in the upper surface of the joists allowing moisture run-off to infiltrate the joists thereby causing the joists to decay. Further, prior art mounting brackets and fastening clips required one or more of the nails or screws used to secure the mounting bracket or fastening clip to the planks or joists to enter the planks or joists at an angle other than ninety degrees which was difficult to fasten.